Hinata's Morning Training
by Dani-chanime
Summary: Hinata wakes up early one morning and decides to go training. On her way to the training grounds, who does she see? None other than, NARUTO! cute, rated T for possible language and themes. Please R&R! I love comments, they make me feel nice! Ch 6 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Morning training

No, I don't own Naruto! If I did, I would most likely be rich, happy, or not a complete and total loser! Which I am none of those things cause I am an Otaku, not a loser.

Ch 1.

Hinata suddenly woke up with sweat dripping down her face.

'Oh My God! W-why would I have a dream like that? And, N-Naruto-kun, he wouldn't do that, he's not…' Her thoughts trailed off as she looked and saw what time it was. 5:00 am. Hinata was too scared of having that dream again to go back to sleep… so she decided to sneak out and do some training.

To her surprise, there were still a couple of people outside. A couple of guards {half asleep (nice job, keep up the good work!)}, some shop keepers, a person asleep on a bench, and again, to her surprise… Naruto, outside of Ichiraku Ramen, asleep on the ground.

'What is Naruto-kun doing out here? It's so late/early!'

*mumble* "ramen" *mumble* "ramen…" Naruto was still asleep when his dream was interrupted by "Nar…. w… up!" From what he could make out, the voice sounded like Hinata, but he couldn't tell. Suddenly, he heard that it was Hinata. She sounded worried.

"Naruto-kun! Please w-wake up!"

"Huh?" Naruto said groggily. He soon looked up and Hinata standing over him.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Wait… Where am I?"

"Um, N-Naruto-kun, um you-you are I-Ichiraku Ramen, you w-were asleep o-o-on the ground... A-and, I-I, I was on an early m-morning walk, and I-I saw you, and I was worried…" her trembling voice trailed off…

"Oh Yeah! There was a ramen eating contest last night. It went on until like 1 in the morning, but then the old man kicked me out! Apparently I was too tired to go home… By the way, do you know what time it is?"

"It's….um…a little….after 5….." she said softly.

Naruto was surprised at the time but he managed to get out "Oh….That's pretty early/late, so…um…"

"Yeah…."

*awkward silence*

"So, Hinata… you said you were going for a walk. Where to?"

Hinata blushed slightly, but since there was still almost no light, Naruto couldn't see.

"Um, I was, actually, g-going t-to, go, train…"

"Oh, that's cool. Could I come along? I have nothing else to do."

Hinata's eyes widened, 'Naruto-kun wants to train with me?'

"A-are you sure, I mean y-you could g-g-go back home and g-get some more sleep. I mean, y-you have t-t-to be tired, right?"

Naruto thought in his head before he answered: 'huh, I wonder why she's stuttering so much, is she cold?'

"No, I'm actually fine! Really! Usually after I wake up, I'm not tired until I go back to sleep!"

Hinata soon was bright red, but she managed to reply: "S-so, y-you want to g-go training… with me?"

"Yeah! Why? Do you not want me to?" Naruto said full of his normal energy, yet a little bit confused.

"N-n-no! Its n-not that… its just that, I, um…" a huge blush crossed over her face as she tried to think of an excuse, "I-its just that, I-I don't f-feel, that w-well and, I-I don't want you to c-c-catch what I have so…"

"If you're not feeling well, then why are you going training? Especially this early in the morning." Naruto said with a concerned undertone.

*in her head* '**GAAAAHHH! STUPID BAKA! STUPID, STUPID BAKA!'**

"Um, well, i-its not that bad, I-I just have a slight cough. See?" *totally fake cough* *totally fake cough*

Now, Naruto was annoyed. And even though Naruto was an idiot, he could tell that Hinata was lying. "Okay, I see… if you didn't want me to go, you could have just said so instead of lying to me. See you later Hinata…"

"NO WAIT!" Hinata was even surprised by her outburst, so imagine how Naruto felt. "I-its not that… I, just, I feel kinda nervous around you, and I-I might mess up, and you'd think I was weak…"

Naruto was still in shock from Hinata YELLING, but when he finally got over that- he said:

"Oh, really? That's all it is? You should have just said so! I wont think you're weak! Its fine." He had his trademark grin plastered back on his face

Hinata was back to her normal red color when she answered back, "c-cool, so, you want t-to go train?"

"Sure!" said the blonde with another smile on his face.

Hi everyone! Hope you read this story long enough to get to this author's note, and if you did, CONGRATULATIONS! You just won a…

FREE GLOMP! \(^o^)/

Yay! Please R & R…. I'll be your best friend!

Okay, that's it for me….

-Dani-chanime

3 ya


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 of Hinata's Morning Training

HEY! Glad that if your reading this, that you care enough about my story, to read the 2nd chapter. YAY! Oh, and just to let you know…. This one is short. I also have already written the 3rd chapter, but I'm not going to post it for a little bit, just to make you sweat a bit. KAY! Now, here's the story:

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, which I DO NOT (but I wish I did) Naruto and Hinata would be together already!

The two soon made it over to the training grounds when Naruto decided to ask a question (**guys shouldn't ask questions! It makes girls think about someway not to embarrass them selves! I should know! I am one!-Dani-chanime, sorry for interrupting the story….**)

"So, Hinata, what did you have in mind for training?"

She blushed slightly. "Um, I planed to do some, uh, well, that doesn't matter now, but, uh, m-maybe we should, uh go up against each other… like… sparring…"

Naruto was surprised; he thought that she would probably have asked him to help her with her justsu or something. "You sure?" Hinata nodded in response.

They soon got into their positions (**you perverted people reading this, I couldn't think of another way to word it cause I am stupid, so don't think that! Oh great, now you're for sure thinking that…** **sorry for the interruption, AGAIN! –Dani-chanime**) but before they started Hinata asked

"N-Naruto-kun, w-would y-you please go all o-out? B-because, i-if you don't, I-I wont get a-any stronger…"

Hinata just kept surprising him today. "Ok… are you sure?" Naruto asked. She nodded once again. "Just know, if you want me to stop or whatever, just say so. Okay?" Hinata nodded a final time to let him know that it was alright.

END

I know, this is short, But I have the next chapter already written! Okay?

"AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

*both Naruto and Hinata look at me like they did something wrong*

"AHHHHH! ITS NOT YOU IT'S THE READERS! THEY MIGHT KILL ME IF THEY DON'T LIKE HOW THIS TURNS OUT!"

*Both blink, then look at each other, and get ready to spar*

Sorry, I just had to put them in the authors note…. I thought it was funny…

Well, anyways…. Hope you liked it! Please comment, I love comments! And If you read this story and love it but you don't have an account, send me an e-mail at:

.com

K! Thanks!

-Dani-chanime

3 ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 of Hinata's Morning training.

Yes, I am updating quicker than I said, so be happy! The only problem is that I haven't written chapter 4 yet... uh oh... *somebody releases a pack of angry attack dogs in my direction* "! HELP ME! IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME, AFTER YOU ARE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT AND IF I GET ENOUGH, I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER QUICKER... PLEASE HELP ME!" here you go, enjoy the next chapter:

"Multi Shadow Clone Justsu!" They soon got started as Naruto used his signature jutsu, and nine clones appeared. They each grabbed a shuriken, and quickly threw them at Hinata. Not quick enough, because this didn't even faze Hinata, and she just as quickly used her "Rotation! Heavenly Spin!"

'Wow, I've never seen Hinata use that before... Speaking of, I really haven't ever seen her fight except for the Chunin exams and when... uh, I fought Pain...' apparently while Naruto was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hinata coming at him, so he took the full force of her "Gentle Fist!"

"Ghagh!" Naruto was sent flying into a tree, and Hinata rushed right over to his side.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so s-sorry, I, um~" she was cut-off by a what seemed like a never ending grin on Naruto's face.

"No sorry, it's fine! I'm just glad that you're going all out, like you wanted me to do for you."

Hinata blushed slightly. 'Maybe Naruto-kun really doesn't think I'm weak!' thought happily to herself in her head. She gave a hand to Naruto and helped him back up.

They soon got back to their original fighting positions and quickly re-started their spar.

OH MY GOD! I DIDN'TKNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS THIS SHORT! And, yes I know. Crappy place to end. I should have written more, but I have writer's block... again... I wasn't sure what to write so I just ended the chapter here. Yes, I admit. I am a total BAKA. You can even call me that if you like, but I still prefer 'Dani-chan'. Still, I hope you liked it (which you PROBABLY didn't). Thanks for reading! Please bear with me when I say, I suffer from massive outbreaks of writer's block... *sob*

Thanks!

-Dani-chanime

3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 of Hinata's Morning Training

Hey everybody! I know, I know... I said that I had writers block... NO I DID NOT LIE! I did have it, but then a reviewer named Hisham commented and their idea sparked a different idea in my head. So thank you Hisham, and also Nibinokwe who gave me some ways to CURE writers block, you guys cured it! Sort of... Well, last chapter, almost NO ONE cared if I was eaten alive by dogs, so I hate you, but you still get a chapter. Also, if people don't know this... this is my: **MOST POPULAR STORY!** Yay! *clap clap clap* Thanks to all of my readers, even the ones that I hate, cause I just can't stay mad at you forever. Oh! And just to let you know, there will be something in this chapter worth the rating of **T**, Enjoy!

Just like there previous 'spar' (if you would even call what happened 5 minutes ago a spar), it was started by an unhesitating use of Naruto's signature jutsu.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" but this time, about 15 Narutos appeared. If this wasn't a spar, Hinata would have thought that it was a dream.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as she activated her kekai genkai (sp?).

'Dang! He distributed his chakra evenly between each of the clones! I have to be careful incase one of them is the real Naruto. Wait! We said all out! *sigh* okay...' she thought to herself. Hinata could see that Naruto was coming up behind her. Or should I say 7 Narutos were coming up behind her to attack.

"U!" "ZU!" "MA!" "KI!" "NARUTO!" "BARAGE!" all of the clones (?) said at once while hitting and kicking Hinata to the ground, until they realized that she was now just a log.

"Ah! Substitution jutsu!" The Narutos said simultaneously. While off in a bush a couple of yards away from the fight, the original (?) sat in wait. 'Wow! I haven't had this much fun in a while! When I was with Pervy sage, it was just: jutsu jutsu Hot spring! Jutsu jutsu 'research!' But sparing with Hinata, she keeps me on my toes!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt a finger tap him in the shoulder. He turned around, just in time to see Hinata use her 'gentle fist' once more.

"Gentle fist!" she yelled as she jabbed Naruto in the chest, which in turn, caused him to be flung into a tree. 'This' Naruto turned into a puff of smoke as he hit the tree, which left Hinata wide eyed. 'This one wasn't Naruto?' soon enough, she saw an almost gone, paper bomb fuse where the Naruto had vanished. "Substitution Jutsu! Oh no!" and the bomb exploded.

Soon, Hinata was back in the clearing, covered in dirt, and charred fabric. There were only 3 Narutos left.

'OK, one of these has to be the REAL Naruto-kun' she soon found herself running to the Narutos, either punching or kicking them from behind; but each one of them turned to smoke.

"What?" just then, she remembered her Byakugan, just in time to turn around to a Naruto, running at her with a rasengan. Hinata hadn't acted soon enough, and she thought he was going to hit her.

'OH NO! AHH! STOPSTOPSTOP!' Naruto was yelling to himself in his head. Luckily, this worked, and just less than 3 inches from her chest, he stopped the rasengan. The rotating chakra in his palm dissipated, leaving sweat dripping down his face.

"OH MY GOD! HINATA! IM SO SORRY! I thought that you were paying attention!" Hinata was staring at Naruto's hand next to her hand, and then back up at his face with a horrified look on her face, until; she fell over into Naruto's arms. (Reminder: his hand was still outstretched to her chest from the rasengan...)

"Hinata!" he soon blushed almost as heavily as her. "um-um-um- OH!" He finally pulled his hand away from her chest, blushing even harder. You'd think that Ino switched their minds or something...

-end-

Hey again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was actually gonna make it longer, then I said "What the hey, it sounds like it should end here" hopefully, you don't disagree with that. Or kill me. Or brutally harm/maim me. Okay then, THANKS FOR READING!

-Dani-chanime

luv ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata's Morning Training ch 5

Hey everyone! This will most likely be my last chapter of this story before I go to school again T_T sad...wait... school did start! I know... I will try to write more... but no promises, but I will make more of this story, just not for right now. K? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL I AM ONLY ** YEARS OLD! Gawd... well, here: enjoy! Oh, and I KNOW THE FOX CALLS HIM KIT! I DON'T CARE WHAT U SAY, OR WHAT OTHER FANFICS SAY, OR EVEN WHAT THE MANGA SAYS! CAUSE I ALWAYS HEAR KID! OKAY? Sorry about that... *sweat drop* also, I am sorry for the REALLY long wait... I had written half of the chapter... then... I... Got... WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm sorry, but it's up now, so what does it matter? Here's the story:

Naruto laid Hinata on the ground so that she could rest peacefully until she woke up.

**'Hey, kid... so... you got your first feel... you lucky dog, plus she's cute too.'**

The kyubi said slyly.

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX! THAT'S NOT HOW I THINK OF HER! PLUS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!...'

**'Aw. Come on! You know that you don't JUST think that, you think she's cute, funny, smart...'**

'I SAID SHUT UP! So what if I do... it's not like she feels that way too...'

** 'Really Kid? Did you really forget what she said to you when you fought Pain? How she said that she loves you? And that she would die for you?'-**

** ***silence*

'**Kid? You alright in there? Hello?'**

'WAIT! She said that? Hinata? Hinata Hyuga said that she loved me? Are you sure you don't have a few screws loose you stupid fox?'

***sigh* 'So, you really forgot... oh, that's right... you usually forget what happens during or after you get really mad and I take over, like with that time with Jaraiya... and with Sakura...'**

**'**So, you're saying that this girl, who just fell into my arms while we were training, said that she loves me. Am I really supposed to believe that?**'**

** 'Well you believe everything else saying, "DATTE BAYO!" at the end of every sentence... *snicker* but, yeah. You are supposed to believe me, because it really happened, ask ANYONE else in the village and they'll tell you.'**

'C'mon, fox, we both know that would never happen, so just give it up, you're just horny... again...'

***chuckles* 'you don't know how WRONG you are kid, *chuckles* you don't know...'**

When Naruto got back to the real world, Hinata was just waking up. He didn't know if she would remember anything of what had happened a couple of minutes ago, but he didn't want to risk it, so he wasn't gonna bring it up.

"Hey Hinata! You're up!" Naruto said with a grin to cover his nervousness.

"N-N-N-Naruto! W-what am I-I doing here?" Hinata said with a gigantic blush crossing her face.

"Oh? You don't remember? We were training and... You... um, passed out." He said, as his grin wiped off of his face leaving only worry.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I remember and then, um..." an even bigger blush flew across her already red face, leaving only a dark red on her face, and the lavender in her eyes. "Um-um-um, well..."

'SHIT!' he thought, 'BAKA! BAKA! STUPID, STUPID ME!'

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to..." Naruto said apologetically.

"N-No, no it's fine Naruto, i-it was me that wasn't paying attention, and i-it's not your fault..."

'WAIT! She doesn't remember the... good, I guess. Well, I'm out of deep water now, but...' his thoughts were interrupted by an almost crying Hinata.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I told you t-to go all out, b-but then, i-if y-you hadn't stopped" -

For once, Naruto wasn't the one being interrupted. It was Hinata, by a warm embrace from her long time crush. With a look of surprise on her beet red face, she managed to ask:

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun? W-What are y-you d-d-doing?"

He ignored this question. "I'm sorry Hinata, it's my fault. I'm the one who asked to train with you, and if that rasengan hit, you could have been... gone... I'm sorry... OH! Again... sorry." He finally let go of Hinata, when she was on the verge of fainting, luckily she didn't, "You probably felt uncomfortable..." Naruto said looking away, he was embarrassed, and he usually didn't know what to do when comforting someone... He also didn't notice, but Hinata was steadily starting to resemble a bright red tomato (maybe even redder, but who knows?)

"N-N-Naruto-kun, i-its fine, I-I'm fine, and j-just now..." she paused for a second before resuming her sentence, "i-it was actually, k-kinda... n-nice..." This caused Naruto's face to go a shade a little lighter than Hinata's, but she didn't notice.

Now back behind the bars of a metal cell inside the depths of Naruto, the Nine-tailed Fox, or Kyuubi, was chuckling to himself.

**"He still doesn't know? Ha~ that is difficult to believe, even knowing how dense he is. I think that I will just sit and watch the show... something interesting is bound to happen... ha ha ha ..."**

**End  
_**

Well, hope it was worth the wait... and just to let people know:

I just started school

September 7th is my birthday (or Tuesday for people reading this BEFORE Tuesday)

AND I get frequent writer's block

**AND **my friend Rei Sagara is gonna do a fanfiction awards (for the manga section) so please either PM me or her and give us nominations, suggestions, AND votes! ~ ~

**AND** I luv all my readers, reviewers, and EVEN my flamers, cause it just shows that you care (and that I am most likely high or drunk or something, even though I'm not) for saying this)

Well, that's about it... please R&R, and I **WILL** reply, KK? Thanks!

-Dani-chanime (or Dani-chan if you prefer)

(Again) luv ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata's Morning Training ch 6

Okay, I know that there is really no excuse for not writing another chapter of this story until last night, but sorry, I had better and other things to do.

Whatever, enjoy, and please note that I do NOT own Naruto.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes (**A.N. Happy birthday!**) until Naruto decided to cut the tension in the air with a Kunai... metaphorically of course.

"Um, so... Hinata, um do you want to continue training... or, um, do you want me to walk you home... or..." he looked down at his orange watch, "Oh! It's almost noon... **(A.N. yes, Naruto spent a VERY large amount of time in his head... I can do a big gigantic time skip if I want!) **So, um... do you want to go get some lunch... or something?"

Hinata was still in a daze for a few moments until she realized that Naruto was talking to her. She shook her head awake. "W-What? Oh... um, wait... it's almost 12?" She inhaled as if to stop herself from cursing. "God... I-I'm supposed to meet Kiba and Shino at noon! I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I... have to go. I-I-I'll see you later, N-Naruto-kun!" She started running away; she didn't stop until she was back in the village, when she fell against a wall. She knew that she was far away from Naruto that he wouldn't see her, and she started thinking to herself. 'Oh god, please let Naruto buy that HORRIBLE lie! I mean, of course I would love to spend more time with him, or go on a lunch date... wait... did I just pass up a lunch date with Naruto-kun? *sigh* it was probably for the best, seeing as I probably would have fainted again if I was with him for any longer... I should also probably head back home... Father probably has the guards out looking for me... Nah, he cares to little for me, he probably hasn't even noticed that I'm even gone... but, just in case... its probably best not to anger him... Ow! Why does my chest hurt?'

Okay, done! Yay! Sorry for the really, really, really long wait... especially since this was a really, really short chapter too... sorry... well, anyways... Hope it was good, and please review!

+ Dani-chanime +


End file.
